Forum:Helmetless?
Hey guys, I was wondering if any of you have seen pictures of Zero, Mega Man X, or Bass without a helmet? I have models of X and Zero, and if you take their helmets off they don't actually have hair (they just have mechanical heads underneath, except, of course, that Zero has his trademark ponytail). But, I've heard that in mangas Zero does have hair in the rare cases where he is seen without one (so maybe X does too?). Not like it really matters though, but I've also thought that both he and Bass were designed more to be fighting machines and therefore would not really have needed to have anything much underneath their helmets, but it still has always been something I've wondered about and whether or not the models were accurate or not to this fact. --Brahman 18:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :They don't have images without helmet in games and official artwork, specially Bass, but X and Zero appear helmetless in some sources. It's unknown if they have or not hair under the helmets, but in both cases, they have circuits below them, (Image of Zero) so if they have hair, it's hard to say if it is "damaged" or "removed" and only the circuits appear when helmetless. --Quick 16:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Here are some helmetless images: *Zero in the X manga (and X, but not visible) *Zero in the Zero manga *Mega Man & Mega Man X from the Brazilian comic *Vile from one manga *Vile figure (Last image, but it seens some parts aren't from him. *Basic Bandai figure for X and Zero *Bandai toys designs from R20 *Mega Man appear without helmet in many sources, like MM1, MM7, MM's Soccer, RCW, MMPU, ... *Proto Man appears without helmet in the Rockman 3 commercial (with concept art in the book R20), Rockman Complete Works, one MM8 artwork, one image from The Power Fighters, manga and cartoon: http://www.sprites-inc.co.uk/forum/showthread.php?t=2932 *Images of helmetless Bass aren't common. Just for fun, here is one unofficial Bass: 1 2 3 4 *Flash Man is bald, and Terra has long hair. Other Robot Masters may (or not) have hair under their helmets too. Some can also turn their arms into cannons like Mega Man in Super Adventure Rockman (Quickman, Heatman, Magnetman, Topman, Shadowman, Ra Thor), and some robots from MM9 (Concrete, Plug, Fake) are seen with arm changes too, but it's possible that only the Fake Men have a weapon and the real ones don't, or one or both fake/real can change the arm. And the first Mega Men are seen to be able to change both arms into arm cannons: Mega Man in SAR, X in RXMM. Wow, this are some awesome finds! I've got the Bandai toys/models of X, Zero, and some of the Classic series characters, and as far as X and Zero are concerned they do have mechanical heads, although like I said Zero does have his ponytail. Still, I suppose it depends on how the manga artist depends to render it, doesn't it? I was a bit surprised to see Vile there without his helmet in a way (or at least it looked like he was badly damaged and part was blown off), and his face was rather skull-like. I guess I always assumed he had no "face" and it was just circuitry under there (but again, it's artist depiction since you never see him like that in the games). I've seen Proto from the commercial, and there are a couple of official drawings (Complete Works, for example) that show him without his helmet, and still wearing glasses (this one and this one are pretty good). As for Bass, that is funny! Maybe he does have Wily hair, who knows. :P --Brahman 17:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :True, that's just the artist depiction. There aren't many helmetless images from the games, and other medias often have changes in story and characters. But as there aren't other sources available... Also, I remembered there was designs of the bald Bandai toys in R20. Added it in the links above. --Quick 19:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC)